1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting devices, and more particularly to a device for cutting circles or ellipses of variable sizes in photographs, sheets, mats, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different devices for cutting shapes in a sheet of material are known in the art. Circle cutters and elliptical cutting devices have become popular, especially by those who create “memory books” by cutting photographs and borders to desired shapes to enhance the display of photographs. Known devices generally require two-handed operation, with one hand holding the base of the device in a fixed position, while the other hand moves a cutting arm around the base. During the course of a cutting operation, one of the arms and/or hands of the user will invariably block another of the arms and/or hands since one hand is usually held stationary while the other hand moves a cutting arm. This type of interference can produce results that are below expectations since the cutting operation must be stopped, the moving hand repositioned under the interfering arm, and the cutting operation restarted. Many variables are introduced into the cutting operation during hand repositioning, such as uneven or inconsistent pressure applied to the cutting device from one or both hands, leaning or inadvertent moving of the device, etc. Thus, these types of devices are difficult to manipulate and maintain accurate and consistent cuts.
In addition, many prior art cutting devices are primarily designed to cut out a shape in a cardboard mat or the like, where the inside of the shape is usually discarded after the cut. Such devices are typically hand-held and include one or more pins that pierce the oval area for securing a base portion of the device against movement with respect to the mat during cutting. This type of arrangement is not suitable when the sheet of material cannot be damaged, such as when a person desires to cut a photograph in a circular or oval shape.